


When The Day Met The Night (RWBY AU)

by cptlewnixon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Forbidden Love, GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND OUT WHICH ONE, Other, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY au, also the title is totally inspired by that p!atd song whoops, anyway, blake belladonna/yang xiao long - Freeform, blake/yang - Freeform, it won't show up until way later tho sorry, maybe eventual white rose tbh, there's also another that inspired the story too, yang xiao long/blake belladonna - Freeform, yang/blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Xiao Long was the daughter of a wealthy man, as was Blake Belladonna. The conflict: their families are rivals are any relationship between them is forbidden. However, this knowledge does not deter Yang, as she has passionate feelings for the lilac lady who lives across the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The summer I met my truest love was the same summer that brought a rainstorm rivaled by the flood in the Bible and a rainstorm that did not come from the skies.

We were both young and merely acquaintances and yet I felt that from the time I first started talking to her to our last words shared two quick months later I had known her all my life and knew every single detail about her.

She was like D. B. Cooper and I like Marilyn Monroe in the way we were. Her beauty could rival Elizabeth Taylor and I absolutely wanted to work my way into her mind, so the only person she thought of was me, and the only name on the tip of her tongue and the only one in her sights & thoughts was I and the only one whose perfume she smelled was mine.

In this very brief, romantic, tumultuous summer and I encountered my greatest love, my truest love, and God made sure I never inhabited anyone else's dreams.

As a greater than I once wrote, "These violent delights have violent ends", and how true that is. How absolutely TRUE I came to understand it to be, for the rocky shores of the coast of our love would only destroy itself.


	2. The Beginning of the End

I had spent many-a-summer at my family’s lake house, from the end of May until the beginning of August, when I would return to school. My half-sister was also there, with my father and uncle, who was in-and-out of the house quite frequently, and if he was here, he was in the wine cellar.

My father was a nice man, well-educated, and cared for my sister and I very much. I was the product of my father’s first marriage, and after my mother left when I was young, he met another nice woman, with whom he had my sister, and that woman ending up dying, as well. The leavings were hard on us all, my father more-so than either of us, since even though I had taken to the second woman – Summer – and called her my new mother, I hadn’t the attachment with her like Ruby had. And Ruby did not even know  _ my  _ mother, and was not around at that time, so she had no connected to her whatsoever. We supported our father, though, during these times, and each other, consoling and distracting, as was our nature.

Taiyang – the man who helped create me – earned his fortune in a very odd way, which is to say, he assisted the headmaster of a large private school in a task of grandiose size, and my father was rewarded some of the money the headmaster he received; they have both been in debt to each other a long time. Now, with the money as a small loan, my father had invested himself in stocks some, which is where we truly earned our fortune, and the family name Xiao Long–Rose became largely circulated in New England.

The girl I call my sister, Ruby, took her birth mother’s last name of Rose, rather than become Ruby Xiao Long, and became Ruby Rose. She is two years younger than myself, but still immensely talented in the arts, and in fencing, but not as talented as I. Ruby has not been training for as long as I have, so her skills not being as developed as my own is understandable.

Our uncle, Qrow – well, I should say  _ my  _ uncle as he is my mother’s brother, but he accepts Ruby as his niece as well – is a nice-enough man, hot-headed at times, and a drinker. He means well, despite his constantly getting in trouble and my father having to bail him out to prevent anything from getting in the news, lest we have a repeat of another incident from a few years back.

As I’ve mentioned, I am currently summering at my family’s lake house, which is, even to my own standards, quite excessively sized. There are many floors – I’m not quite sure how many, truth be told – and many rooms, with our house being compared to the Biltmore Estate. Only upon visiting the estate in question did I realize that comparison was quite accurate.

During the summer, when I nor my sister are at school, we find ourselves enjoying the luxuries of having our own rooms and being alone. We attended the same boarding school, and we were together in the same two-person dorm room. As much as we love each other, being sisters, spending all of my free time with Ruby and not being able to spend it alone became very draining quite quickly. Don’t get me wrong, I love and care for my sister with all of my heart, but we would both like to come back to a quiet room of rest and relaxation after a long day, instead of Ruby always being excited about  _ something _ or my loud music playing (which helped me relax, mind you).

We’re quite content with our happy little isolations, thank you very much. However, Qrow being himself, liked to throw parties, which he argued were actually get-togethers, but my father knew is was just an excuse to break out the expensive liquors and flirt – albeit excessively – with anyone he thought was attractive. This can become a problem when your schoolteachers also come to these parties and your uncle flirts with the headmistress of the school, whom she always turns down, irritatedly. Qrow’s learned not to do that with the headmaster, though.

It was a warm summer, warmer than the others I can recall, which is what makes it memorable.

“This summer is so much hotter than the last!” Ruby complained one day by the pool. “I think it can be attributed to global warming, don’t you think?”

Now, I always believed this to be true, and part of me was glad my sister was finally taking notice of current events, but the other part of me didn’t want her to become preoccupied with politics like my family was.

I agreed with her, my approval tickling her pink. She always loved when I acknowledged her at school, because I associated with people my own age, and Ruby had skipped a grade, so she was the youngest in our graduating class. She loved when I would converse with her in front of all my friends, almost as if I was showing her off. Ruby absolutely adores attention, as do I, which was the result of us not interacting a whole lot with our respective parents growing up. Qrow was always there for us, on the other hand, but it would have been nice to have spent a great deal of time with the people who bore us.

With Qrow, we had helped plan some of the “get-togethers”, because along with the regular crowd of rich people were the children of the rich people, of which I was familiar with some. Qrow had said that he wanted the party to also appeal to the “youngsters”, as he knows what it’s like to attend a stuffy party made for adults when you aren’t one.

As we all grew up, we started phasing out the child stuff and having my peers become increasingly accustomed to the adult ways of life. Uncle Qrow’s summer parties are talked about all throughout the school year, and as summer drew ever closer, people would go out and start buying their costumes (for the themed parties he would have every now and again), their dresses and suits, and booking the best manicurists, hairdressers, and makeup artists money could buy to make themselves look undeniably spectacular.

Before this summer, I did not care much about partaking in such activities, and wore the best dresses bought or gifted to me, styled my hair little, and wore only light makeup. In fact, I didn’t care much about most things at all. I don’t quite know why I was this way, but I did.

But after I met  _ her _ , I started caring more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors! I tried my best. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon, and be a bit longer.
> 
> For any story updates, please follow my blog: agentnorthcarolina.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a kudos and a comment – it helps encourage me to keep this story going and that people want more!!


	3. She Walks in Beauty, Like the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad there were some kudos' left on this story, and over 100 hits already! Thank you all so much!! Please leave a kudos or a comment telling me you liked the chapter and can't wait for the next one (or something to that effect), because it helps encourage me to write more!!
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter. x
> 
> Edit: Added a part that I had forgotten to include.

* * *

The night I met the girl that I keep forever in my heart was the night of the first party of the summer my uncle Qrow threw. And the theme: ball gowns.

I, personally, did not go out and by myself ball gowns and skirts and other assorted dresses because I prefer pants of any sort to skirts. They were bought for me and the military was almost brought in to put me one.

Though at one point in my life I had helped to plan that which I attended, I now preferred the company of a soft duvet and a cool room late at night with a soft thumping beat in the background. I mingled with everyone for a bit, chatting with some classmates of mine and discussing our plans for college. Living where we did, out-of-state was a natural choice, as nothing in-state was good enough for us, or at the very least, that’s what we were indoctrinated to say.

“I’m going to Harvard,” Pyrrha announced. She casually mentioned she had the acceptance letter folded up numerous times in her clutch but we all clamored to see it. She fished it out, unfolded it, and showed it to us. As we all looked at it, she added, “I’ll be studying European history and literature. Father says that I should have aimed higher, but he respects my decision to follow my heart.”

Pyrrha Nikos was truly a gem, and could have rivaled Socrates himself. Why she chose to stay and graduate with the rest of us is anyone’s guess. Perhaps Jaune is the one who kept her here, to say goodbye, properly. God knows Jaune wouldn’t do it himself.

Jaune announced he was going to an arts school in Rhode Island that he managed to get into somehow, exclaiming that he got in when telling the story, but he does not quite know yet, he told us, what he’d be studying. As Pyrrha went to get more drinks for the five of us standing there, he said it would be for painting, because he could make Pyrrha his muse. And hey, he’s going to school about an hour away from where she’s going to college.

What a coincidence.

Ren and Nora had decided _not_ to go to college immediately, but to travel the world some together first. What Nora had told us when Ren went to use the bathroom was that she had planned out each stop – 3-4 days at each location – and at the very end of the trip, she would propose to him. This surprised me at first, but thinking about their personalities, it made sense, as Nora was more outgoing than Ren was, but he had also told me in private that _he_ would propose to _her_ at the end of the trip. I kept both things secret from them, wanting to hear how it turned out in the very end.

I told them all that while I had been accepted to numerous colleges, I wasn’t quite sure on what I wanted to yet. I wasn’t in a hurry, and while my father would disapprove of my taking a year off to sort things out, he would be glad that I wasn’t spending a year doing nothing.

Growing weary as the sky turned golden above us – the party began at 4:00 and many adults with their children showed up around this time, and all adults that did not bring their children would show up later – and I knew that the party was only just about to begin, I went back inside my house, and ascended the polished staircase – which was done yesterday, so, “Make sure no one messes it up, or your dad will kill me”, uncle Qrow told me – to my bedroom.

After I stepped in and closed the door behind me, I went to my bed, and took off my heels. I was exhausted already and I’d only been socializing for about an hour. My hair and makeup irritated me; it felt unnatural, and not who I really was. My uncle decided to go all out and try and make me look good, on the basis of, “You never know who’s gonna show up”, followed by a wink.

I opened the double doors to my balcony and went outside, leaning on the railing and watching everyone. The sound coming up from above could only be described as cacophonous, and I could feel the beat of the music in my feet. I scanned the crowd, looking at everyone.

Jaune was trying (unsuccessfully) to flirt with Pyrrha, who was oblivious to whatever he was trying to do. Qrow was moving through the crowds, listening to everyone talk about the party and other gossip. As he moved past a group of young girls who had already been looking at him, he stopped briefly, giving a confused but also somewhat intrigued look, but shook his head and kept moving. The girls then giggled about whatever they had said as he passed.

I rolled my eyes, humored. I could take a wild guess at what they were saying, because girls at my school said the same thing about my father as well.

Qrow went on his way, and I looked for my father. He was on the steps to the entrance of the house, beaming at everyone. No one approached him, but he merely observed. He liked seeing roaring parties and bringing people together.

As I looked away from Taiyang, I saw it.

_Her._

Clad in a long lilac dress that barely revealed shoes in a slightly darker shade of purple, she looked stunning. Her hair darker than the vacuum of a black hole, but I could still see the stars shining in it. It was pinned up, with two pieces of hair on each side of her face, and her dark eyeshadow made her golden eyes stand out. Golden, like two little suns situated on her face that blazed with brighter light than any supernova could hope to produce.

And I was awestruck.

A familiar line came into my head:

 

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies,_

_And all that’s best of dark and light_

_Meets in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

_Which Heaven to gaudy day denies._

 

I sighed, placing my elbows on the stone bannister that protected me from falling off of the balcony. I longed to know this girl – this lady – with whom I’ve suddenly become enamored. I needed to know her name and every perfect thing about her perfect self. _Oh god, for shame! I do not even know her name,_ I thought.

And then her eyes met mine.

I did not notice at first, until I snapped out of my reverie, and refocused on this mysterious woman. She was looking straight at me, and only half paying attention to whatever was being said to her by a woman I recognized as Weiss Schnee, heiress of the family company, after her sister ran away and joined the military.

The woman flashed me a smile, and turned back to Weiss, giving her a gesture I assumed as one telling her she needed a moment alone to collect her thoughts, and walked towards the docks, Weiss moving on to talk to Pyrrha and company. I understood what message the lady was trying to convey, and slipped my shoes on quickly before rushing (carefully) down the stairs.

I made my way through the throngs of people, stopping briefly to say hello to two or ten people on the way. Soon I arrived at the lakeside, and saw a dark figure sitting there, and the lights from the party far behind me lit her only some, but I could tell it was her by that lilac dress.

A burst of confidence filling me, I walked over to where she sat and joined her. She had her feet in the lake, her toes – painted black, as were her nails – sticking out, occasionally going into the water. She was leaned back on her hands, relaxing and enjoying the cool breeze of the summer night, as was I. I mimicked her actions, trying to seem relaxed.

In reality, I was quite nervous, because I did not know if she feels the way I feels towards members of a certain sex.

And when I met her, the sky was a dark golden color over our heads, and everything around us was dark gold and other things becoming much darker.

“Hello,” I said, evenly.

“Hi,” she replied.

A pause.

I asked her if she had any plans this summer.

"As far as my family is concerned after we go to the beautiful gardens next week like we always do, no, I do not."

Another pause.

I asked, “How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s quite nice, stifling most times, though I do like to mingle every now and again. And you?”

I smiled. “I’m enjoying it quite immensely now that I have met you. You’re quite attractive, as I’m sure many have told you before.”

She looked at me, no expression apparent on her face. “Your glibness does you no credit.” Then she proceeded to stand up, pick her dress up, slipped her shoes back on her wet feet, and walked away.

I hastily joined her. “I did not mean to sound glib,” I explained. “If that is what you thought that I apologize wholeheartedly.”

The lilac lady stopped and turned to face me. I could only see part of her face in the pale light, as the moon rose higher and we distanced ourselves from the party. But even from what I could see, I could tell she was beautiful, as I previously thought and keep thinking.

“What is your name?” she asked me.

I told her, “Yang”, and she did not tell me hers, but instead told me I had a very beautiful name.

“It is late now, and I fear as though I have overstayed my welcome at whomever’s party this is,” she told me, starting to leave.

“You do not know?” I asked her.

“If I knew, I would have complimented the person who threw such a lavish party already, and you would have seen me do so,” the lilac woman replied.

And so she acknowledges my staring at her up on the balcony. I flushed slightly in embarrassment, but felt some sense of pleasure from knowing she _had_ seen me. As she kept on walking, I stopped her again.

“I told you my name, but you did not tell me yours. What is it?” I inquired. She kept on walking, seemingly ignoring me.

I yelled after her, “I must know your name before you go!”

She looked over her shoulder, flashing me a smirk. “Surely a woman of such high stature has learned what patience is.”

As she said this, I flushed deeper, and she kept walking. She raised a hand in the air, waving goodbye to me, not turning around.

“I will tell you some other time!” she hollered to me. “Until we meet again, Miss Yang.”

And for the rest of the night, all I thought about was the lilac lady, the mysterious woman with suns for eyes.

Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave a kudos and/or a comment – it helps me know that people want this story to continue!
> 
> For updates on the story, follow my blog "agentnorthcarolina.tumblr.com", or visit the tag specific to the story, "agentnorthcarolina.tumblr.com/tagged/wtdmtn"!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> (Also: I am still in school, and the end of the year is fast approaching, so I might not be able to update every week, but for now, that's the schedule I'm going with. Just to let you all know so you don't come clamoring about when it's going to be updated next. Love you all, and again, thank you for reading!)


End file.
